Ralph Breaks the Internet
|language = English |preceded = Moana Wreck-It Ralph |followed = Gigantic}}Wreck-It Ralph 2 is the tentative title of the upcoming 2018 animated sequel to Walt Disney Animation Studios' 2012 animated feature film, Wreck-It Ralph. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, it will be the fifty-seventh animated feature in the Disney Animated Canon. Plot Taking place six years after the events of Wreck-It Ralph , the story will center on Ralph's adventures in the Internet data space. Cast *John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph *Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz *Jane Lynch as Sergeant Calhoun *Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Alan Tudyk as TBA *Jodi Benson as TBA Development When he spoke about a sequel back in 2013, director Rich Moore said he wanted to try and work in mobile/casual gaming, and he also liked the idea of bringing in different Wreck-It Ralphs from mobile versions or Super Smash Bros.-like iterations of the character.Disney Wreck-It Ralph Director Rich Moore Is a Huge GamerJohn C. Reilly Has Signed on for WRECK-IT RALPH 2 He also stated that the cast and crew are open to the sequel,Wreck-It Ralph's Director Answers Our Questions and plans to include Mario and Tron.'Wreck-It Ralph' director Rich Moore wants Nintendo's Mario for sequelWreck-It Ralph Director Wants Tron in the Sequel Henry Jackman later said in 2014 that the sequel's story is being written.[http://collider.com/henry-jackman-captain-america-winter-soldier-interview/ Composer Henry Jackman Talks Captain America: The Winter Soldier, His Influences, Wreck-It Ralph 2, The Interview, and More] On July 12, 2015, John C. Reilly confirmed the sequel and announced that he is signed on to reprise his role as Ralph. On March 24, 2016, Rich Moore stated that a sequel is still being planned. Moore also hopes to specifically include an appearance from Mario, citing a "good relationship with Nintendo". The film was officially annouced by Walt Disney Animation Studios on June 30, 2016, with a release date set for March 9, 2018. John C. Reilly and Sarah Silverman were confirmed to be returning to the cast. In an interview with Collider, Moore confirms that the film had been in development for about two and a half years by the time of its announcement. Development halted when Moore put focus on co-directing Zootopia, though things were set back in motion immediately after production on the film wrapped. Phil Johnston, a writer on the original film, was brought on to co-direct alongside Moore in response to his heavy influence on the first movie. Videos Wreck It Ralph 2 Announced By Walt Disney Animation Studios and John C. Reilly Breaking News Trivia *When asked about returning characters for the film, Rich Moore mentions that most of the previous vocal talents are being eyed for potential reprises. He also notes that Wreck-It Ralph antagonist King Candy (who died in the previous film) will likely remain deceased in the second installment. **However, Moore did hint a return for King Candy's voice actor, Alan Tudyk, in keeping with the tradition of having the actor voice a role in every Walt Disney Animation Studios film since Wreck-It Ralph. *This will be the fifth animated sequel, in the Disney Animated Features canon, after The Three Caballeros, The Rescuers Down Under, Fantasia 2000 ''and ''Winnie the Pooh (2011 film). References Category:Sequel films Category:Films Category:Upcoming Films Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Animated films Category:Disney animated films Category:Disney films Category:Disney animated features canon Category:2018 Films Category:Crossovers